Beyond Death
by Bubble Gum Addict
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a vampire. Will he be able to control his urges for blood or will he take Kagome down with him?


**Inyuyasha**

**Beyond the Dead**

Kagome slowly dragged her black book bag on the sidewalk as she made her way back home. She needed to get home and get her homework done so that she can go see Inuyasha. They were going to visit Ai and her brother and sisters. She could hardly wait. The excitement began to fill her and she picked up her bag and began a tireless sprint towards home.

She went through the front door, slipped off her shoes and went to her room. She began pulling books and paper out of her bag and piling them on the desk. She sighed a giant breath and began to work. About an hour later, she realized she had done two sentences on her Composition Essay and nothing else. She still had a lot of writing, reading and the worst...math. She decided she would just take it with her. She put everything back in her bag and went to the kitchen grabbed a plate of cookies and left.

Inuyasha waited impatiently in a tree with Shippo.

"What's taking her so long!" he growled glaring at Shippo.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like you." Shippo replied sheeply.

WACK!

"OW!" Shippo yelled as he fell out of the tree. He looked up and saw a figure walking up the lane.

"Look, Inuyasha! It's Kagome!" Shippo began to run towards her. Inuyasha quickly ran up to her, leaving the 8 year old demon behind.

"Where have you been? I thought we were going to see the brats! Now we will only have a little while because you had to take your precious time doing...WHAT EVER YOU WERE DOING! Do you know how long I have been waiting here? HUH!" He yelled.

Kagome looked at him beaming. She smiled and hugged him and then reached down and hugged Shippo as he arrived.

"Nice to see you, too, Inuyasha." She smiled hugging Shippo. She put him down and pushed her bag into Inuyasha's arms. Surprised by the weight, he fell with the bag. Shippo giggled as Kagome helped him up. Inuyasha nudged her away and put the bag around his shoulders and began to lead the way to the kids.

After about an hour and a half, Inuyasha was slowing down by the weight of Kagome's book bag.

"What the hell do you have in here?" He asked as he stopped and started to dig through the bag. Kagome took the bag and the book out of his hands.

"Just homework."

"More homework? Isn't that what keeps you from coming to see us anyway? Homework. What is...home-work?"

"Its what my teachers assign us to do at home."

"Why?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Maybe to make sure we don't forget what they taught us that day." She smiled at her own comment. Inuyasha just look confused. They walked on and on and on and...Yeah.

Finally, they heard laughter and shouting of children. The moved on quickly until they arrived at a clear blue lake. Where Ai was swimming with her brothers. Her sisters were sitting on the bank laughing with each other.

"AI!" Kagome shouted. Ai looked up and got out of the water, ran towards them and hugged them tightly, especially Inuyasha, causing him to gasp for air.

"Hi Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha." She said sweetly. She took them to where her sisters were sitting. They greeted on another and then Inuyasha sat next to a tree and took one of Kagome's books and began to look through it. Soon the other kids were splashing in the water and Kagome came and sat next to Inuyasha.

"That's my math book." She said quietly. Pushed back more pages until he came to a page with different shapes.

"What this?" He asked.

"Just some shapes. Like that one's a triangle, that's a square, that's a rectangle, there's a circle. They show the degrees of the turns on the shapes and the parameter, and stuff." She answered easily.

He eyed her disbelievingly and shut the book. She took it and began working on her homework. It seemed to easy, why was she having such a hard time with it. She finish her homework within the hour and started bugging Inuyasha by touching his ears.

"Will you stop it, Kagome?" He said irritably. She poked him in the side. He yelped. He looked at her angrily, she just smiled. She poked him again, and once again he yelped but this time he jumped up onto his feet.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Ai and the others began surrounding him. Kagome had this weird, pleasured look on her face. He frowned and backed away. She stepped closer to him and then practically jumped on him. He caught her and saw that she wanted him to fall…She got down and smiled again.

"Sit." She said easily. He crashed to the ground.

"Everyone tickle him!" She announced loudly. Everyone jumped on him and began tickling him. He tried to push them away but all he could do was laugh. Finally, he had had enough and made his way high into a tree where no one could get to him. Everyone was laughing and breathing hard. Kagome was happily standing next to the water. She looked up at Inuyasha and then back at the water.

Hey everyone. Please R & R. I don't care if you like it or not. Tell me what you like about it or what you don't like about it. Thanks. And the next chappie wont be up for a while because I'm moving. So, Peace.

-Yours1515


End file.
